Consistencias de un niñato
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Bakugo, no era novedad su peculiar carácter y su aberrante vocabulario con todo el mundo. Pero por algún motivo últimamente no hacía más que ensañarse con el proclamado "listillo", como lo llamaba él a veces; Todoroki Shoto. [Todoroki x Bakugo]


-Tú eres un poco subnormal ¿verdad?

La voz de Bakugo salió áspera y directa, como de costumbre. Con su particular pizca de "arrogancia soy el puto amo" y una mezcla de "me das un asco que flipas, apartate de mi vista o te reviento". Bakugo era un cañón cargado al máximo de dinamita siempre a punto de entallar y de hecho lo hacía, constantemente, sin dudar.

Todoroki trato de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle el chico rubio y simplemente ladeo la cabeza hacía él alzando una ceja en contestación a su desagradable y desafortunado comentario.

-Vale, quito lo de poco. Eres subnormal -añadió al ver que el otro no le contestaba.

-¡Kacchan! -Midoriya se avergonzó y trato de calmar el ambiente pero enseguida pudo darse cuenta que causaba el efecto contrario.

-Y encima necesitas de este perdedor para que te defienda, hay que joderse. Pronto vamos a poder hacer una competición de perdedores. Seguro que el bastardo mitad y mitad se lleva la primera medalla -se rió a carcajada limpia hablando en alto para que todos los de la clase pudiesen oírle.

Todos sabían como era Bakugo, no era novedad su peculiar carácter y su aberrante vocabulario con todo el mundo. Pero por algún motivo últimamente no hacía más que ensañarse con el proclamado "listillo", como lo llamaba él a veces; Todoroki Shoto.

A Bakugo le repugna, y mucho más que eso, le pone los pelos como escarpias solo de pensar en esa arrogante actitud que tiene el mitad y mitad. Le pone enfermo la manera que tiene de lidiar con las cosas, siempre tan calmado y silencioso, tan al contrario a él mismo. Tanto y a tal extremo que le da rabia. Pura rabia de pensar que ese imbécil pudiese llegar a convertirse en un mejor héroe que él.

¿ _Quién se creía que era?_

Y no solo eso. Había cogido la manía de andar con el nerd de Midoriya a todos lados, como si fuese alguien a quién admirar o tener al lado. No le veía explicación lógica a que se hubiesen vuelto tan amigos de repente.

 _¿Qué no se daba cuenta que solo era un tonto del culo?_

Ahí hablando como dos patéticos críos, de sus chorradas y sus problemas emocionales. Bah pura basura.

 _¿Podían llegar a dar más asco?_

Bakugo se amargaba y mucho y sí, la palabra era amargase, porque podía llegar a pasarse horas y horas meditando sobre el mismo tema, sin llegar nunca a nada en claro.

Todoroki pasando olímpicamente de la actitud del rubio volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, ayudar a corregir los apuntes de Midoriya, que por decisión propia, disfrutaba hacer y le ayudaban a él mismo a mantener sus conocimientos frescos y en orden.

-Ignoralo -le comento a Midoriya con voz suave y calmada -Lo único que quiere es llamar la atención.

Para Todoroki, Bakugo era un niñato. El típico niñato malcriado toca pelotas que siempre esta ahí para soltar la suya y hacerse notar. De los que infravaloran a los demás para sentirse superiores ellos y que solo machacando al otros consigue subir su ego. Una fachada detrás de un chaval perdido y quizás demasiado roto y solitario para admitirlo.

Sin más, no se involucraba con él, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo. Demasiado problemático y molesto para su gusto. Disfrutaba de su paz y no quería alterar su forma de vida.

Cuando hubieron terminado las clases y ya todos habían salido, Todoroki espero a que Midoriya terminase de coger sus cosas.

-Me sabe mal… -dijo en apenas un susurro, con expresión triste y algo cabizbajo.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Ni que fuese culpa tuya! -le reprocho al ver que esas tonterías le afectaban.

-Ya, ya se que no es culpa mía pero… - hizo una breve pausa y luego retomo la palabra -Desde que empezamos a estar más juntos... ¡Kacchan no ha hecho otra cosa que meterse contigo! ¡Eso no es justo! -exclamo mirándole a los ojos con determinación.

-Se le pasará. Con algo tiene que distraerse. Hoy conmigo, mañana con otro -dijo quitándole importancia y para que Midoriya dejase de preocuparse -Se pone pesado pero si le hiciese caso sería peor.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…

Salieron del aula y del recinto escolar hasta llegar a la puerta principal. El cielo empezaba a ponerse anaranjado anticipando el atardecer.

-Mañana a la misma hora -Midoriya sonrió y alzo su mano a modo de despedida -¡Adiós Todoroki-kun!

Todoroki asintió y el de pelo verdoso se fue perdiendo de la vista del otro.

Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y no era para nada de extrañar. Midoriya tenía una personalidad muy confiable, era de ese tipo de personas con las que es fácil hablar una vez empiezas. Todoroki disfrutaba de su compañía.

Se fue caminando despacio y sin prisa, inmerso en su propia mente, tanto que perdió un poco de vista el mundo hasta que una voz peculiar y familiar le hizo tensarse y ponerse en alerta.

-Vaya, vaya con la parejita….

Todoroki se giró y se encontró de lleno con Bakugo. Tan distraído estaba que no había percibido ninguna presencia hasta que casi lo había tenido encima. Se increpo internamente por eso.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos Bakugo -soltó queriendo escabullirse de cualquier conflicto, porque lo sabía, encontrase con Bakugo era sinónimo de pelea.

-Perdedor, bastardo, ¿y también miedica? Lo tienes todo tío.

Mostró su sonrisa perfecta haciendo que Todoroki negase con la cabeza.

-No me digas que me tienes miedo ¿eh? ¿Es eso? Estás cagado y no te atreves a enfrentarte a mí. ¡Vamos, admítelo, no pasa nada! -bromeaba de manera chulesca mostrando en todo momento ese aire se superioridad que le hiciesen ver que dominaba la situación por completo.

Todoroki tenía paciencia, mucha. Había tenido infinita paciencia con él, porque sabía de sobras que era una buena actitud ante ese tipo de personas, pero por encima de todo también tenía su carácter y no podía asegurar que pudiese aguantar eternamente.

-¿Vas a dejarme tranquilo o qué? -inquirió exponiendo de forma clara su posición de querer irse y nada más.

-¿Eres tonto? Oh bueno, está claro que lo eres, pero a ese nivel…

Una más y sentía que podía llegar a congelar a ese mal hablado en una milésima de segundo.

-¿No dices nada? -Bakugo se divertía provocándole o eso hacía ver, ya que muy en el fondo él mismo sabía que otras emociones eran las que le obligaban a actuar de esa manera.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Todoroki con descontento y Bakugo con pura emoción.

-¿A qué ha venido ese numerito de esta tarde?

No es que le importase en absoluto pero si tan hablador estaba, quizás pudiese sacar en claro si había algún motivo de por medio o simplemente se limitaba a insultarle por puro gusto y diversión.

-¿Lo de qué si eras subnormal? Es más que obvio ¿no? -dejo la pregunta al aire y Todoroki no supo a qué se refería.

-Déjate de rodeos.

-Hueles a fracasado -hizo énfasis en la palabra "fracasado", tomándose su tiempo para pronunciarla -Y yo odio a los putos fracasados ¿sabes?

-No tienes remedio -Todoroki volvió a negar con la cabeza y se dispuso a volver a su habitual actitud de ignorancia completa, empezando a caminar otra vez.

Bakugo al verse ignorado y al comprobar que a pesar de sus insistentes desprecios aquel chico era capaz de mantenerse al margen, hizo que se pusiese más que nervioso.

-¡Eh! -Todoroki volvió a parar y echo su vista atrás para esta vez encontrase con una expresión diferente en la cara de Bakugo -¿Qué mierda le veis a ese nerd?

Era una pregunta directa, sin medias tintas, tan simple como precisa. Y esa era precisamente una de sus dudas extremas, averiguar el por qué. Tantos por qués que no lograba asimilar y que le traían de cabeza.

Todoroki sin saber a qué venía eso se limitó a contestar sinceramente.

-Midoriya es simpático.

-¿Simpático? ¿Y ya está?

No, no podía ser solo por eso. Sabía que tenía que haber algo más.

-Dudo que alguien como tú lo entienda.

Y aquello hizo crispar al chico de cabello rubio que en un impulso desesperado y haciendo alarde de su velocidad estampo al de cabello bi color contra una de las paredes de la calle.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? -gruño -¿Por quién me tomas? ¿No me consideras capacitado para entender algo tan simple?

Todoroki percibió un estado de ánimo anormal. Vale, Bakugo era una bomba de relojería pero conociéndole lo que le conocía pensaba que todo estaba saliendse de contexto. ¿Por qué se ponía echo una fiera por una simple frase?

No le estaba apretando lo suficiente para hacerle daño pero estaba empezando a sentir la presión y no quería tener que llegar a usar ninguno de sus poderes.

-Hazte a un lado -dijo en un tono autoritario pero sin llegar a alzar la voz.

-¿O si no qué? ¿Vas a chamuscarme con esas llamas que tienes? ¿Esas que no usas nunca porque te tienen traumatizado?

Estaba entrando en terreno pantanoso, lo sabía, pero ya se había involucrado lo suficiente como para echarse atrás.

-Te he dicho que te hagas a un lado… -volvió a repetir y esta vez en un tono que Bakugo interpretó como amenazante.

-Tch…

Bakugo se quedo estático, sin atacar, pero tampoco sin retroceder, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado y Todoroki no supo cómo interpretarlo.

-Se está haciendo de noche -termino diciendo anunciando lo obvio.

La noche empezaba a ganar terreno y la luz del sol cada vez se hacía más tenue y débil.

El rubio sin dar explicación alguna estampo su puño contra la pared dejando al otro alucinado. El agujero que dejo fue monumental.

-¡Qué cojones me pasa! -chillo descolocando aún más si cabe a un Todoroki completamente aturdido.

A cada minuto que pasaba la situación parecía volverse más loca, caótica e incomprensible. Todoroki mantuvo la cautela y simplemente dejo que por voluntad propia Bakugo terminase separándose. No se alejo demasiado pero lo suficiente como para que pudiese tener más movimiento de reacción.

-¡Me dais asco! ¡Qué estéis como amiguitos de los cojones! Pff… -hablaba en un tono fastidiado, sincerándose, y sacando lo que le pasaba por la cabeza -¡No os soporto! Es verte con el pelo hierba ese y …

Todorki callo y a pesar de estar bastante en shock por lo que estaba escuchando prefirió no interferir aún, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Y encima en mi puta cara! Como si no fuera suficiente tener que estar en su misma clase, tengo que soportar las escenitas que me tocan mucho los huevos.

-¿Por eso me has llamado subnormal? -no había reproche, ni siquiera mala vibración en esa pregunta. Era tan simple como la necesidad que empezaba a tener de esclarecer aquella locura.

-Llamarte subnormal era lo de menos -su orgullo le impedía reconocer que se guiaba por impulsos y que no era la mejor manera de afrontar la rabia contenida -Me la suda, os hubiese matado a los dos. A ti el primero.

Por primera vez y para la sorpresa de Bakugo, ese comentario hizo que Todoroki reaccionase un poco, sonriendo de medio lado.

-No te lo tengas tan creído chico. Hablas demasiado para lo poco que actúas -se atrevió a decir esperándose una represalia de las gordas. Una que no llegó – Además si me matas ya no tendrás con quién divertirte -termino diciendo para ver como reaccionaba.

-¿Divertirme? Tú no me sirves ni para eso. Diviértete tú con el nerd -añadió de mala gana.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Lo pensó poco después, pero ya había salido de su boca. Sonaba mal, fatal, como si estuviese celoso.

¿Celoso?

Trago saliva y por un momento sintió su mundo entero venirse abajo. ¿Era eso? ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Celoso de que ese bastardo pasase tiempo con el imbécil de Deku? ¿Qué hubiesen cogido confianza? ¿Qué se hubiesen hecho amigos? ¿Y qué pasase de su cara como de la mierda?

Qué va.

-¿Te gustaría divertirte conmigo?

No. Parecía que tanto estrés y tantas ralladas habían hecho mella en él y ahora su cerebro no conseguía interpretar el jodido vocabulario porque apostaría a que había escuchado algo extraño. Demasiado extraño. Y podía asegurar que se le había quedado cara de gilipollas al oírlo.

Todoroki sin saber muy bien por donde tirar pero de forma inteligente había lanzado la pregunta esperando que surgiese algún tipo de efecto. Efecto que por supuesto apareció en forma de bloqueo del otro.

Bakugo enmudeció y se echo para atrás.

-¿Qué coño dices maricón? -Todoroki lo cogió del brazo sin apretar pero sujetándole firmemente -¡No te atrevas a tocarme puto maricón! ¡Eres un marica!

-El maricón que te pone en tensión -afirmo siguiéndole la corriente y dándole en donde sabía que le haría rebelarse.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -hizo un movimiento brusco con el que finalmente se deshizo del agarre -¡A mi no me compares contigo! Si te van los tíos ese no es mi puto problema.

Todoroki perspicaz y empezando a comprender la simpleza de ese chico rubio, se atrevió a dar un paso más.

-Tienes razón. Soy un maricón y me encantan los tíos. Midoriya y yo nos hemos enrollado varias veces. Aunque espero que eso quede entre nosotros -no había burla en su voz, y a pesar de estar engañándole completamente para Bakugo sonó tan real que hizo que su estómago se encogiese e incluso sintiese una arcada -¿Crees qué serás capaz de mantenerlo en secreto?

-Tú y él…

No quería desmoronarse pero y a pesar de haber tragado saliva más de 5 veces, lo seguía haciendo y parecía que de repente le faltaba el aire. Hechos que no pasaron desapercibidos para un Todoroki que estaba 100% atento a todos sus movimientos.

-Sí.

-Vale….vale...vale… -estaba ido y a pesara de hablar en voz alta lo decía más para si mismo que para nadie -Tiene sentido, sois una panda de maricones…¿Qué más se podía esperar de dos retrasados como vosotros? ...

-Katsuki

El escuchar su nombre por primera vez de la boca de Todoroki hizo que algo en él se estremeciese. Nunca le había llamado por su nombre y si no fuese porque realmente no estaba en sus cabales, reconocería que había sonado bien.

Bakugo le miro entre confuso y a la defensiva.

-Vete a casa.

 _¿Qué?_

No, no podía estar pasándole a él. Parecía como si le hubiesen pasado por encima un par de tanques de guerra y varios camiones cargados y para rematar le hubiesen embestido un par de rinocerontes. Se sentía hecho una mierda ¿y el hijo de la grandísima puta ese no le decía otra cosa que se fuese a casa?

En un arrebato colérico lo cogió por el cuello y volvió a estamparlo contra la pared pero esta vez descargando toda su rabia en él, sin medir su fuerza y simplemente dejando que todo su odio se descargase contra ese cuerpo que tenía delante.

Todoroki muy por el contrario a lo que esperaba Bakugo no reacciono de manera violenta y simplemente se mantuvo serio con la mirada afilada. Bakugo le estaba empujando y a la vez estrangulando de una manera bestia, al punto que Todoroki empezaba a tener falta de oxigeno.

-¿Quie res….ma...tar..me … -dijo como pudo con la voz tocada y sin apenas poder hablar -Hazlo….

-¿No vas a defenderte? ¿Quieres que te mate cabrón?

Sentía su cuerpo bullir al máximo y se creía capaz de hacerle daño, mucho daño.

Todoroki cerro los ojos y dejo que Bakugo continuase con esa fuerza que era cada vez más potente.

-¡MIERDA! -dejo caer al suelo al chico de cabello bi color a los pocos segundos y se fijo en las marcas visibles que le había dejado en el cuello a causa del maltrato.

Él, un chico prodigio. Uno de los mejores de la clase, un prometedor héroe. Se consideraba el mejor, capaz de sentirse el rey del mundo, por culpa de ese anormal se sentía una basura y no había nada que hacer. No iba a solucionar nada dañándole.

-¡No me mires con esa cara! -chillo a todo lo que daban sus pulmones al percibir la mirada de Todoroki -¡No hagas como si todo fuese culpa mía! ¡Porqué todo es culpa tuya joder! ¡Yo estaba bien hasta que tuviste que involucrarte con ese imbécil y hacer que me sintiese como una mierda! ¡¿Acaso sabes tú lo que es sentirse así?!

Si había un momento para sacarlo todo era ese y no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedasen allí.

-¿Te gusto? -Todoroki se levantó como pudo. Sin duda tenía una fuerza monstruosa y a pesar de que hubiese podido defenderse sin problemas y plantarle cara, no era eso lo que quería. No en esa situación -¡Solo contesta y dilo de una vez! ¡¿Te gusto?! -a pesar de que quiso alzar la voz, su voz no salió como quiso y le jugo una mala pasada por el incidente ocurrido.

-¡¿Y qué si me gustas?! ¡YO QUÉ SÉ!

No pudo continuar hablando ya que Todoroki en un movimiento fugaz corto la distancia y junto sus bocas acallando su griterío de golpe. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y a pesar de no tener ni idea de qué hacer se las apaño para simplemente y a raíz de un par de movimientos suaves, conseguir que Bakugo abriese su boca. Para seguidamente y apoyando una de sus manos en su mejilla intensificar ese beso en uno en el que acabaron mojando sus labios de la saliva del otro. Duro poco, un par de segundos, pero fue tan intenso para los dos que hizo que sus piernas temblasen. Sus respiraciones agitadas seguían así cuando se separaron.

Intuyendo que Bakugo se lo tomaría a mal y rechazaría el acercamiento Todoroki se adelanto a pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres insoportable? -Todoroki hablo apenas a escasos centímetros de aquella boca que acababa de besar -Pero increíblemente delicioso.

Podía sonar cursi o a simple palabrería pero más que eso era una afirmación contundente y sincera.

-¡¿Vas por ahí besando a todo cristo…?! -señalo rabioso al recordar lo que antes le había dicho -¡¿De qué vas?

Todoroki suspiro.

-Para tener esos aires tan subidos no eres muy espabilado. No me he enrollado con Midoriya ¿vale? Esta claro que solo quería provocarte.

-¡Serás mamón!

-No me vengas con esas, después de todo, casi me estrangulas.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Bakugo muy contradictorio a como solía actuar siempre, evadió el contacto.

Se había hecho de noche y ahora solo las farolas alumbraban la zona. El cielo estaba despejado y la noche se había teñido de un manto de estrellas.

-Ah y solo somos amigos. No sé porque tienes esas paranoias -no tenía porque darle explicaciones pero quiso hacerlo - Midoriya es un muy buen amigo.

-No lo nombres, me pone de mala hostia -y era verdad y no iba a esconderlo - Me he pasado...

Estaba claro que le costaba horrores decirlo, pero si era necesario tenía el nivel suficiente para superar ese gigantesco orgullo suyo y disculparse (a su manera) y Todoroki tuvo muy en cuenta ese detalle.

Bakugo se separo y Todoroki le dejo ir no sin antes rozar toscamente una de sus manos. Bakugo percibió el tacto pero no dijo nada.

Había malinterpretado a ese chico loco mal hablado. No era un simple niñato de instituto, dentro suyo había un potencial enrome, aún por descubrir, aún por salir a la luz, pero evidente. Y el día que lo hiciese lograría deslumbrar a todos.

Sus malos modales, su asquerosa forma de hablar y tratar a la gente podían quedar en segundo plano si lograbas ver más allá de la coraza que tenía. No la había roto ni mucho menos, solo la había rozado pero se creía capaz de hacerlo y de amansar a esa bestia despiadada.

Por supuesto que le quedaba mucho por ver y descubrir pero Todorki pensó de verdad que era un chico interesante y con el que le gustaría mantener un contacto que hasta ahora no habían tenido.

-Me debes una cita -levantó la mano y dejando a un Bakugo enmedio de esa calle solitaria, desapareció en la noche.

Bakugo paso una de sus manos por su cara.

 _Joder, qué mierda había sido todo aquello._

Ni en mil sueños hubiese imaginado que le ocurriría algo semejante. Paso sus dedos por su boca y rozo el mismo lugar donde escasos minutos antes Todoroki había rozado con sus labios.

 _Ese maldito…_

 _Sí, le había gustado el beso. Sí, besaba bien, Pero ya está. Tampoco era para tanto._

Empezó a caminar recreando la escena en su cabeza.

-¿Cita? ¿Ha dicho cita?

 _¡Me cago en todo!_

Sus manos habían empezado a sudarle.

 **···**


End file.
